Great Knight of The Sea and Sky Maiden
by ratedn777
Summary: mellra's challenge: Sea Dragon Slayer. Naruto X Older Wendy. I do not own any of the original content and only own this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Great Knight of the Sea

(Attack on Titan-Counter Attack Mankind, first half)

The Island of Whirlpool. A beautiful island that is home to the two former members of a very famous guild, Fairy Tail. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

"Naruto come one where are you?" Said a red haired woman who happened to be the wife of the leader Minato Namikaze who found their five year old blond haired son Naruto Uzumaki. "There you are young man. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Naruto held out a flower to his mother "Momma I went to get you a flower as a thank you for the ramen." Kushina hugged her son and embarrassed him in front of his father.

"Ahhh that's my little gentleman. You're much better than your ungrateful father." Kushina stated and Minato nodded until he heard the jab about him.

"Hey!" an explosion interrupted the family's banter.

(Second Half of Ost)

"Lord Minato! The boats they have been destroyed!" a man from the village stated stated and caused the village leader to be horrified.

"The children were on the boat! What caused this?" Minato went to the docks to see tentacles, black tentacles that gave out dark energy. "A demon of Zeref!" It came out of the water to reveal a humanoid like being with claws and an octopus head with tentacles on its face. It also head demonic wings.

"Kushina take Naruto away from here while I deal with this monster!" The demon began attacking the village and killed several bystanders nearby. Kushina took Naruto to an evacuation boat while Minato had enough and charged the demon. He was prevented when a hand was about to hit him, though luckily Minato was able to dodge it in time.

"Minato Namikaze. Fairy Tail's former fastest mage, the mighty Yellow Flash." Minato took in the figures appearance. He was wearing plain black robes with crimson outlines and had black hair as well as a white mask with one eyehole as well as black markings.

"Who are you? And what do you want with our village?" Minato asked him but was careful not to underestimate this man.

"Just a passer-bye who craves destruction and death. You don't need to know my name." Minato and the masked man charged each other, Minato sent a fist to the man but a small portal appeared when his fist went through. Minato moved out of the way when his own fist was sent back at him.

(Replace with Naruto Breakdown)

'He can create portal to redirect my own attacks. This fight won't be easy.' Minato threw knives at him but missed though it was what he wanted and he appeared behind the man and kicked him though the man used a portal to escape.

'He's as strong as I remember, the Enchantmentshe used on his knives are very useful. He uses them to teleport around the designated area and combined with his **Lightning Magic **gives him unmatchable speed. I must be careful or else I lose.' The masked man summoned his own knives and used several portals to aim them to Minato on all sides. Minato used his **Lightning Magic **to boost his jump and attacked with a thunder bolt that the masked man dodged.

Minato disappeared and appeared in front of the masked man who quickly summoned a portal to block but what he didn't expect was Minato to flash above him and hit a spherical lightning ball that sent him to the ground but he managed to create a portal that took him a few feet away from Minato.

"How was that possible? Your knives are away from me." The masked man looked at the calm and collected Minato who pointed at the man's arm. "An **Enchantment, **so you used it to teleport in front of me then above me. But when did you…!" He remembered when Minato kicked him 'Impossible! He did it when he kicked me. Most impressive indeed.'

(End Ost)

Minato's thoughts were similar, 'He is good. Oh man I wish Gildarts was here. His **Disassembly Spell **would be useful.'

"Well looks like you deserve your reputation. But I'm afraid you're done for Yellow Flash. **Subjugation Magic: Burst!**" The demon had **Enchantments** over its body and began releasing pure energy that was destroying the island piece by piece.

"I underestimated you but that doesn't mean you won. The demon is in my control." Minato in his surprise was hit by a draining magical circle.

"Huff, you're not the only one with tricks up his sleeve." A magical circle appeared underneath the man and lightning hit him. The masked man's right arm was limp and now oozing green liquid as well.

"Not bad but now most of your power has been drained and besides I'd worry about your family members. Kraken seems to have caught to your lovely wife and child." Minato was now fearful for his wife and child.

"I'll deal with you later Madara, you're in no condition to cause any harm now. I hope we…."~BOOM~ "What!?" He saw the monster prepare an orb of energy that would be capable of sinking this island.

"Too late oh great Yellow Flash of Fairy Tail." Madara disappeared via portal and Minato screamed to the heaven. He teleported using an **Enchantment **he placed on Kushina's necklace.

(With Kushina)

(Naruto Decision Ost)

"Kushina, what happened?" Minato asked his injured wife who carried scared Naruto.

"Minato the boats have been destroyed and we're all that's left." Kushina held on to her child until she glanced up in worry at Minato's state. "Minato! What happened to you?"

"I fought a man who claimed to be Madara Uchiha, he used a spell to drain some of my magic." A roar was heard from and they saw the demon approaching their location soon.

"Minato we probably won't survive this but we can at least save Naruto's life." Kushina told him with upmost confidence. "Naruto remember that we love you our son. You are our hope."

"What do you…" Kushina placed her hand in front of Naruto and caused him to fall asleep

"Then what are we waiting for Kushina? Let's do this." They both chanted in unison.

"Oh Great Spirit of Water. Here our plight of helplessness and guide our son. **Poseidon's Protection!**" Naruto was inside a bubble that was also double layered with water. Minato sent Naruto off to the sea away from the monster on the island. There they were joining their hands and said one thing, "Goodbye my son, live well." The monster sent a powerful attack that killed them.

(End Ost)

On an unknown island there stood a massive creature who was sleeping with its head down on its arms. It had navy blue scale and resembled a giant lizard with wings. This was a legendary dragon but not just any dragon, Jorumgandr the Great King of the Ocean. He felt a presence within his waters and went to check it out.

"**What is this? A magic enforced bubble. Huh? A child?" **The dragon releases the child from the bubble and took him to his island.

Young Naruto awoke to find himself in a cave and began to look around until he saw huge eyes at staring him. "AHHHHHH GIANT LIZARD WITH WINGS!"

"**OI I AIN'T A GIANT LIZARD WITH WINGS! I'M A DRAGON DAMMIT! THE GREAT KING OF THE OCEAN, JORUMGANDR!" **he breathed out before calming down and asking Naruto why he was drifting off in a bubble out in the sea. Naruto told him everything that he could remember and thus the story of the **Sea Dragon Slayer **officially began.

(12 years later)

"ZZZZZZZZ." A young orange nine tailed fox was sleeping in a huge hall of a certain guild. Its name was…Fairy Tail. A young man of 17 was looking at this fox with a tick mark on his forehead. He was about to say something but a certain pink haired individual arrived and caused mayhem.

"Oi everyone I'm back!" Natsu Dragneel had returned and as always he caused a huge brawl to develop.

"That idiot always causes trouble, right Naruto?" Kurama woke up only for Naruto to shout at him. Naruto caught an incoming beer mug and threw it back at the individual. He saw Natsu and Gray duking it out and decided to join them.

"**Staff!"** Naruto made a staff of coral and whacked both the boys with it. "Don't think you guys can fight without me guys cause I ain't the type to back down from any fight especially when it involves my two rivals!" Soon enough everyone began charging their magic with Naruto using a blue orb of water, though it was short lived as a seismic force prevented them from continuing.

"**YOU IDIOTS! YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!" **A giant figure appeared and soon enough everyone except Natsu retreated who was stomped by a giant foot when he trying to say he won the brawl.

"Oh, Master you were here after all." Said a beautiful white haired woman in a red dress. The guild's cover girl Mirajane Strauss. The master turned into a small old man and greeted Lucy. Then he somersaulted to the balcony of the hall and hit his head before standing on the platform.

"This is outrages, you guys have done it again. The council is breathing down my neck once more. Gray good job on sweeping out the smuggling organisation but you walked around town naked afterwards and ran away after underwear that was being dried." Master Makarov was reading out of the documents he got from the council.

"But wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?" Gray muttered.

"Then don't be naked in the first place." Elfman told him while sweat-dropping but that was short-lived when the master pointed his actions.

"Elfman you beat up the man you were supposed to escort." Elfman himself just state that the man told him that 'men were all about education'.

"Cana you drank 15 barrels of alcohol and then charged it to the council."

"They found out…"

"Loke flirting with one of the member's granddaughter, elder Reij's I believe and we also had complaints from various agencies." The one named Loke was sweating a bit as was the one named Cana.

"And two of our worst offenders. Natsu so much property destruction that even the magazine's published them. Naruto your pranking it is too much, I mean painting the Magical Council's building in bright neon orange as well as graffiti, I don't even want to read out what you wrote in front of the guild." Natsu looked up while he was still lying on the ground while Naruto was rubbing his head sheepishly. "Max, Warren, Bisca, Alzack, Levy, Reedus and everyone else."

(Fairy Tail Main theme slow version-Original anime)

"Guys the council are angry at me all the time." Lucy began sweating very nervously while various members turned away. "But…Forget about the council members!" Makarov burned the documents and dropped to which Natsu leapt off to eat the burning papers. "Listen up…The power to overcome reasoning is from reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle, when the 'spirit is flow within us and 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form embodiment for the first time.

You will need a strong will mentality and a lot of concentration for that. And by that I mean pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the council then your magic won't improve. Do not fear the council members and more importantly DO WHAT YOU THINK IS RIGHT!" Everyone cheered with Lucy being ultra-excited, knowing she made the right decision.

**End it right here. This is the first time I am taking a challenge so please give me some feedback. Once again this is mellra's challenge and he has set the standard. The pairing is Naruto X Wendy, she will be older in this fic. A little known fact that Wendy was originally supposed to be the Water Dragon Slayer. Here Naruto's stats as well as his abilities.**

**Naruto' Stats**

**Attack Power-3.5**

**Defence Power-3.5**

**Durability-4**

**Speed-4.5**

**Melee Combat-4**

**Intelligence-3**

**Magical Power-4**

**Endurance-4.5**

**Total-31**

**Abilities-**

**Sea Dragon Slayer Magic-the power to slay dragons who are said to be immune to any other forms of magic. The user can consume large amounts of water and increase their magical power tenfold. This magic can also power up one's hand to hand abilities.**

**Water Magic-Naruto specifically can manipulate water as well as any other liquid substance. **

**Coral Magic-Naruto can use special coral made from his magic as weapons or armour.**

**Staff: This is a spell Naruto uses to make a staff from coral.**

**Master Hand to Hand Combatant-Naruto's main form of fighting is with his fists. Alongside his Dragon Slayer magic, Naruto's fighting prowess is greatly enhanced. **

**Expert Weapon Specialist-Naruto can wield all types of weapons with his coral magic used to create them. Specialises in staff weaponry.**

**Enhanced Senses-Being a Dragon Slayer Naruto gains great smelling and hearing capabilities.**

**Enhanced Speed-Naruto's normal speed is quite formidable but his top speed and if he uses his magic is said to be able to shatter even the speed of sound.**

**Enhanced Durability-Naruto's body is able take even the most devastating of attacks. **

**Enhanced Endurance-Naruto is able to fight for a very long time, able to match Natsu blow for blows. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Armoured Mage

The Armoured Mage

"Really? A fat guy rejected Lucy and had a fetish for hairy gorillas? Lucy that may have affected the confidence of your sex appeal." Naruto laughed while Lucy glared at him. Naruto became aquatinted with Lucy after she got her guild mark. Soon enough he heard from everyone on how she, Natsu and Happy brought back Macao Conbolt to his son. Afterwards they did a request in which they helped a man get back a book though they did not get the money because of some circumstances.

"Everyone! This bad, really bad!" Loke a handsome mage that many girls chased after and resident playboy arrived out of breath.

"Loke what's wrong?" Naruto asked who saw the really serious expression his friend had.

"E-Erza has returned!" That did it. Everyone began panicking from that outburst including Naruto began running back and forth.

'The She-Devil has arrived!' Naruto thought in fear of one the guild's fiercest mages, The Titania Erza Scarlet! "Men and women switch to defensive positions now!" Soon enough everyone in the guild cleaned up their messes and all now tried to act casual though they were all sweating.

"What's with everyone Mira?" The attractive blond asked the equally attractive white haired woman who simply answered her.

"One of the guild's best has returned and that she is usually strict concerning the rules, not to mention Naruto pranked her once and had to eat through a straw for a while." Lucy saw a beautiful red haired woman wearing armour whilst carrying a jewel covered horn.

'She's beautiful! Why are these guys afraid of her?' Lucy naively thought

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" Asked or rather demanded Erza Scarlet, the woman known as Titania.

"Welcome back Erza. Master is in a guild master's meeting." Said Mirajane with a smile.

"What is that Erza?" A random guild member asked her and she turned to him.

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated. The local were so grateful that they decorated it. Is that a problem?" Erza replied to which the member frantically shook their heads hoping not entice her wrath on them.

"I see well it can't be helped then. Now everybody listen up!" Everyone became tense when she said those words. "I've been hearing some news that Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but problems lately. Master Makarov may not care but I most certainly do."

"Cana please control your drinking. Veetjir please take your dancing outside, Wakaba quit that filthy habit! Nab I suspected you'd be there, pick a job already. Macao!" Erza sighed.

"Please just say something!" Macao desperately asked, as well as the others being chewed out.

"I don't know where to begin with you guys? You give me so much grief." Whilst she was ranting Lucy asked no one in particular that she was tearing into everyone but she was still saner than most of the people here.

"It's like she's taking over." Lucy stated with Happy replying "That's Erza for you."

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Both men were in a side hug and smiling even though their smiles were looking creepy.

"Hey there Erza, just me and my good buddy Natsu hanging out. Right Natsu?" Lucy was shocked at what she heard next.

"Aye."

'WHY IS NATSU TALKING LIKE HAPPY?" Lucy thought in confusion.

"I see very glad that you guys are getting along. However it's not unusual for even the best of friends to lock horns once in a while. So Naruto did you behave yourself?" Erza turned towards the blond mage who was taking a seat.

"You know me Erza, I am always at my best." 'Please tell me Gramps didn't tell her about _that!?_' Naruto is a brave man but even the mightiest would fear Erza Scarlet.

"Good to hear. Natsu, Gray I need your assistance on a mission." The guild went silent, Erza was asking for help!

'Erza asking for help, must be serious.' Naruto thought on while hearing Mirajane comment on how this could possibly Fairy Tail's strongest team.

"Naruto I could also your help." Now most of the members fainted.

"Scratch that, now it is possibly the strongest team in all of Fiore." Mirajane once again stated knowing that each of them are infamous for causing destruction and all four together could cause a cataclysm.

(At the train station)

"So why are you here Lucy?" Naruto asked her curiously to which she replied Mirajane asked her to make sure that Natsu and Gray don't duke it out when Erza isn't looking. "Not doing a good job then are you?"

"It can't be helped, their persistent and I don't see you doing something Naruto?" Naruto's answer was something that Lucy confirmed her suspicions on.

"That's because Erza would beat me up if she saw me fight with those two and I want to live." Erza arrived in which she got aquatinted with Lucy, believing she beat the Vulcan that took over Macao.

"Hey Erza I'll help you out on one condition." Natsu asked Erza.

"Oh and what is that?" Everyone was confused at what the pink haired man wanted.

"You face me when we get back to the guild, one on one." Natsu declared to which Erza agreed to his terms. They all went towards a train to travel to their destination, a place where they will meet

'Natsu you are one stubborn fool, no wonder she liked you.' Naruto began to remember a young girl that looked a lot like Mira, this was Lisanna Strauss who died two years ago in an incident. 'Lisanna, it took your death for me and Natsu to forsake our animosity.

"_Good luck Naruto. You can do it!"_

"Naruto. Naruto!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Happy I was deep in thought." Naruto then looks at him giving him a weird look "What?"

"You were deep in thought. You never do that and it's scary." Happy stated though now he grabbed by Naruto who gave him a noogie before a voice stopped him.

"Happy's right Naruto. Thinking isn't your style." Naruto turned to see his faithful companion Kurama the nine tailed fox grinning at him. "Hey! Kurama you bastard I was looking for you. And what do you mean mangy fox? At least I don't fall asleep everywhere I go!" Naruto was awaiting for Kurama's reply but then he saw a snot bubble from the fox's nose and face-palmed to the ground.

"Naruto come on we need to get moving or else Erza's gonna kick your ass." Gray stated while Naruto straightened up and roughly picked up the sleeping fox but afterwards he saw stripping half way.

"Gray you're stripping again." Gray looked at himself and jumped up before putting his clothes back again. Gray gave Naruto another look that said 'Not another word' before he went back in again. "Almost forgot, can't afford to get motion sickness while riding the train. **Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Therapeia!**" Naruto covered himself with blue energy then it disappeared.

(In the train)

"So Erza what's the reason you asked for us specifically?" Naruto questioned, even though he isn't the smartest individual he knew that Erza had some reason for their inclusion in this mission.

"Very perceptive Naruto. You're right the reason I asked you to come is because from my visit at the previous town I heard rumours of a Dark Guild known as Eisenworld plotted to take an artefact from Onibus Town." Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What kind of artefact?"

"An artefact of Zeref, the Demon Flute Lullaby."

Meanwhile within the same train a pineapple haired man was walking while smirking. 'Soon Lullaby will be in our possession."

**End it here for now. Sorry for the long update a little busy these past few days. Below are stats for Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Gray but I would like to stress that one thing. Right now Naruto is at Gray and Natsu's level though he can hold his own against someone like Erza and is still not S-Class. After the Lullaby arc I was thinking of making Naruto have his own arc so it coincides with canon alongside the Galuna Island Arc.**

**Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Therapeia-A Sea Dragon Slayer Spell that gives the user immunity to motion sickness for a while.**

**Erza's Stats**

**Attack Power-4.5**

**Defence-4.5**

**Durability-4 **

**Speed-4.5**

**Melee Combat-4.5**

**Intelligence-4 **

**Magical Power-4**

**Endurance-4 **

**Total-34**

**Gray's Stats**

**Attack Power-3.5**

**Defence Power-3.5**

**Durability-4**

**Speed-3.5**

**Melee Combat-4**

**Intelligence-3.5**

**Magical Power-3.5**

**Endurance-3.5**

**Total-29**

**Lucy's Stats**

**Attack Power-2**

**Defence Power-2**

**Durability-3**

**Speed-3**

**Melee Combat-2**

**Intelligence-5**

**Magical Power-3.5**

**Endurance-2.5**

**Total-23**

**Natsu's Stats**

**Attack Power-4**

**Defence Power-3**

**Durability-4**

**Speed-3.5**

**Melee Combat-4**

**Intelligence-3**

**Magical Power-3.5**

**Endurance-4.5**

**Total-29.5**


	3. Chapter 3

Cursed Flute Lullaby

Erza began to speak about Eisenwald and why she asked them to help her.

"So Erza is that why you need our help since you feel you can't stop Eisenworld on your own?" Asked Gray who saw Erza nod while Naruto could hear the announcer state that they made it to the station.

"Also the one known as 'Death God' Erigor is a part of Eisenworld as well as Ramiro the 'Clawed Demon'." Erza stated while the others were confused of this mages title except Gray who knew why.

"Death God?" Naruto asked curiously to which Gray answered him.

"Erigor only partakes in assassination missions and carries a scythe giving him the appearance of a 'Death God'." Naruto had a serous face knowing that underestimating those two would be dangerous.

"And there after Lullaby, a flute that uses sound to kill those who listen to it except the caster." Lucy stated and decided to ask something out of the blue regarding everyone's magic. "By the way Erza speaking of magic I only know Natsu's magic out of all of you. Let me start I use **Celestial Spirit Magic **that allows me to summon spirits to fight alongside with."

"Erza's magic is very beautiful. There's a lot of blood." Happy stated which caused Lucy to make a scared face.

'B-b-b-blood! Her magic sounds scary.' Lucy thought while Erza made a comment.

"I think Gray's magic is more beautiful than mine." Gray gave a demonstration of his **Ice Make **and impressed Lucy.

"Wait what about Naruto?" They looked over to him while he just grinned and showed his hand covered in water.

"Well Lucy I'm just like Natsu except I use water instead. I'm the **Sea Dragon Slayer.**" Lucy's eyes widened at this. "I can also manipulate water and other liquids as well as use something called **Coral Magic.**"

"You know more than one kind of magic? Plus you use the same kind of magic as Natsu as well, that's….Wait? Why aren't you motion sick like Natsu?" Lucy asked in curiosity with everyone looking at him.

"Because I have a spell that I can cast on myself to prevent my motion sickness." This surprised all the members of Fairy Tail

"Wait so you don't get motion sickness because of spell and you can only use it on yourself?" Naruto nodded at this. "Why don't you use it on Natsu then?"

"Because it's not a healing spell so I can't cast it on others only myself." Naruto elaborated to the others while they made it to their stop. "It's our stop Onibus Town!" Naruto got out of the train as did the others however they forgot one important person. Natsu was still in the train and unbeknownst to the others a member of Eisenwald.

"Hey guys I feel like we're forgetting something?" Happy stated while Naruto was thinking the same thing until he realised it.

"WE FORGOT NATSU!" All of them went bug eyed and saw that the train left already heading to Kunugi Station.

"It's my fault that this happened. Please hit me." Erza bowed and the rest had turned red from her request.

"Uh Erza? I don't think now's the best time. Besides we need to get Natsu." Gray reminded her. She then went to the station workers and demanded that they stop the train. When they wouldn't. "Happy pull the lever!"

"Aye sir!" Happy did so and an emergency stop occurred with the Fairy Tail mages moving quickly.

"Let's go to our comrade!" All the guild members followed Erza and rushed out to help their comrade as Erza stole a magical vehicle.

(With Natsu)

Natsu was facing off against the pineapple haired man from before, known as Kageyama who utilises **Shadow Magic**. Kageyama took a cheap shot against Natsu in his weakened state and called all legal guilds 'flies'. However the young man got up when the train stopped.

"That was a cheap shot shadow bastard. Let me show you an attack. **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Kageyama used his magic to block but his defence broke and Natsu sent him flying to the wall. Kageyama was bleeding and dropped a flute which had a skull and three eyes.

"A flute?" Kageyama now sported a nervous look.

'EVERYONE. WE ARE SORRY FOR THE EMERGENCY STOP. THE TRAIN SHALL RESUME AS SCHEDULED.'

"Oh crap. I'm out of here." Natsu got his belongings but was interrupted by Kageyama.

"Wait a minute! You think you can assault a member of Eisenwald and get away with it!?" Natsu simply stared at him and realised

"Eisenworld? Is that your guild? You talked a lot of trash about Fairy Tail. Let's finish this outside!" The train began to move slowly causing Natsu to cover his mouth as his motion sickness was coming back full throttle. He jumped out and saw his guild mates on a magical vehicle.

"Oi idiot why did you jump out of the train?" He then saw that Natsu was flying towards him. "Wait a minu….~SMACK~ Gyahhh!" Their vehicle stopped as Natsu headbutted Gray, afterwards Erza hugged Natsu though his head hit her metal armour to which he commented as 'hard'.

"Natsu what happened?" Asked Lucy.

"Some guy who could use shadows attacked me when I was motion sick. After the train stopped I hit him hard and then he dropped this flute with a skull on it. He said he was from Eisenwald." Everyone's eyes widened at this and Erza then slapped Natsu.

"Idiot! How could you let him get away then? He was part of the mission!" Erza in her rage forgot that she knocked out Natsu first and he wasn't able to hear about the mission.

"Wait! Natsu did you say a flute with a skull on it?" Natsu nodded, "Then it's 'that' Lullaby, the flute that causes people to die for those who hear it. An artefact of Zeref." Erza and the rest had their eyes widened.

(With Eisenwald members)

Kageyama arrived to Kurungi station but was stil wounded from Natsu's attack.

"You look like you took a beating Kageyama?" Asked one member of the Dark Guild.

"Yeah well one of those 'flies' intercepted me, they belong to Fairy Tail Erigor." Kageyama looked over towards their leader Erigor who had his eyes closed but opened them when he felt a powerful presence as did the others. Mist soon appeared from the ceiling and turned into a man. This man had black hair, pale grey skin and most importantly no eyebrows.

"Zabuza Momoichi, the 'Mist Demon'. Eisenwald requires your services." Erigor said in a calm voice but inside he knew that if he fought to the death, he would lose.

"I'm not cheap I hope you know that Erigor. Cause if you don't pay me…I will kill you all!" Zabuza's magic flared and everyone in Eisenwald was shaking in fear as well as seeing the image of a demon in front of them.

"I understand. I'm not stupid to face someone who is a master of silent killing." 'Not to mention Zabuza being one of the Seven Demon Blades.'

"Very well Eisenwald my services are yours for the time being. However double cross me then…." Zabuza was gone in the blink of an eye and killed a fat unsuspecting member of the dark guild. "I will show no mercy." Erigor nodded at this and the others were pissing themselves at the site of this murderer.

(Fairy Tail Mages)

'I feel a powerful presence. A demon?'

**End. Sorry for the long update, the reasons for less words in my other stories are for regular updates. Also I was ill so I couldn't do much but now I'm a little better. I brought Zabuza in because he was one of my favourites and I have a role for him in the future. If you guys want longer chapters for this story please ask as I will do that for my other stories now.**

**Therapea-A spell Naruto uses to prevent motion sickness.**

**Zabuza's Stats-**

**Attack Power-4.5**

**Defence Power-3.5**

**Durability-4**

**Speed-4**

**Melee Combat-4.5**

**Intelligence-4**

**Magical Power-4**

**Endurance-3.5**

**Total-32**


	4. Chapter 4 Great Knight of the Sea

The Great Knight of the Sea

"You there! What is the situation?" Erza asked a staff member but he was not able to answer quickly to which the red head head-butted him as well as his several co-workers for not answering the same question. "Let us go inside!" Erza shouted with the others following.

"Is she crazy?" Lucy whispered to Naruto who was carrying a recovering Natsu.

"Don't let her hear you. Do you want her to kill you?" Naruto whispered back and Lucy's face turned pale and she rapidly shook her head. Suddenly mist a flying object was about to hit the mages. Luckily Naruto and Gray avoided it while saving Lucy and Happy. It was a large sword that stuck to the wall.

"Not bad." A man appeared standing on top of the lodged blade. Erza recognised this man quite easily and had a serious expression on her face as her eyes narrowed at the man.

"Zabuza Momoichi, the 'Mist Demon'. To think they would hire you as well. Everyone be careful, this man is a master of 'silent killing'." Erza warned them but was suddenly trapped in a water sphere with a second Zabuza behind her.

"**Water Prison.** You let your guard down 'Titania', now for the rest of you **Water Dome: Burial!" **Naruto and the others were imprisoned by dome of water that attempted to crush them but what Zabuza saw shocked him as Naruto began 'eating' the water. 'His magic level grew? **Dragon Slayer Magic **is real? Interesting.'

Naruto attacked Zabuza's clone and freed Erza in the process. "Erza you and the others go. He uses **Water Magic**, so I'm the perfect opponent for him and you know it. Leave it to me."

Erza looked over to Naruto who was showing a toothy grin which made Erza smile in pride before she went serious again. "Very well Naruto. Please be careful. Gray, Lucy, Happy grab Natsu and let's go!" They went ahead while Naruto faced off with Zabuza.

"So you think you could hide from me Zabuza? I'm a **Dragon Slayer**, my senses are greater than a normal person's. The fact that you made a clone and you hid it in a puddle behind Erza while she was distracted, giving you chance to attack her." Zabuza look amused though on the inside he was impressed and knew that Naruto had an advantage over him.

"I heard of you, Fairy Tail's Great Knight of the Sea. To think that the knight would be a brat standing before me instead of a fierce warrior, how disappointing. So _brave knight _let us fight!" Zabuza and Naruto charged each other.

(With Guild Masters)

"Hahahaha!" A laughing Makarov could be heard throughout the Guild Master's meeting hall. He was talking with two former members of Fairy Tail, a bald man who wore a dress and a man who dressed like a punk rocker. These two were Master Bob and Goldmine.

A bird carrying a message appeared and Makarov took the message. A projection of Mirajane appeared. "Look. Look everyone! This is our cover girl Mirajane. Ain't see a hottie!"

"Hello Master. I've sent this message to convey some good news. It seems Erza, Gray and Natsu formed a team and went on a job together." Every single person heard the projection while Makarov's jaw hit the ground…literally.

"How could this get any worse?" Goldmine questioned himself.

"Oh I forgot, Naruto also joined them." Now everyone turned completely white and all had one image on their mind. It was a horned Naruto laughing manically in a burning city alongside a demonic Natsu and Gray.

"OH NOOOOOOOO!" They all fainted at the thought.

(Back with Naruto)

(Play Fairy Tail: Salamander Ost)

Naruto sent several water projectiles towards Zabuza who was able to manipulate them through his magic and sent them back to Naruto. Naruto dodged them and used his signature **Sea Dragon's Axe**, a powerful water powered kick that broke Zabuza's sword into two but the sword took most of the damage.

"This is the Executioner's Blade. One of the seven Blades of Legend and like the rest, it has a special quality to it. Let me demonstrate." Zabuza slashed his own arm, drawing blood that made Naruto question if Zabuza was crazy. But when he saw Zabuza spill blood onto the blade, it began to regenerate which made Naruto shocked.

'Wait! How is that even possible?' Naruto could only think for a second as he reacted to Zabuza's sword strike and kicked it away then following with a water enhanced fist towards the blade.

'He's reaction time is even faster than mine. Kid's a battle genius and more importantly the way he acts is familiar.' Zabuza and Naruto were matching each other blow for blow until they managed to distance themselves away.

(End Ost)

"Not bad brat. You earned my respect, so I will give you a real fight. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto felt strong pressure and saw the image of a demon behind Zabuza.

'This guy's a demon! But compared to Mira he's nothing!' "Nice try Zabuza but I've faced worse. You may be a demon but you've never faced a Dragon!" Naruto's power began flowing as well.

'W-what's that!?' Zabuza saw the image of a legendary creature. A creature known for its destructive power. A dragon appeared!

(Play Fairy Tail Main Theme-Original Anime)

"**Aqua Jet!" **Naruto had a blue magic circle below him and shot off in a jet of water. He began attacking Zabuza with a barrage of attacks who had trouble blocking them.

"**Sea Dragon's Axe!" **Naruto sent a powerful kick against Zabuza making him fly up to the air.

"**Fist!" **Naruto sent a powerful uppercut and then slammed him into the ground, causing the mercenary to bounce up. **"Aquatic Elbow!" **Zabuza was struck on the back with Naruto's back elbow. "Time for you to go! The finale **Sea Dragon's Roar!" **Naruto a powerful roar that sent Zabuza flying out of the building.

(End Ost)

"Wait a go Naruto." Naruto jumped and screamed. He turned around to see Kurama there.

"You were here the whole time!? Why didn't you help me out?" Naruto shouted at the fox's ear who began cleaning it with his finger.

"You didn't need it and plus I didn't want to." Kurama fell asleep again. Naruto was so mad that he kicked the sleeping fox and made him hit the wall which made him wake up.

"WHAT THE HELL IDIOT?" Kurama screamed in front of Naruto's face.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT FOX! WHY DID YOU EVEN COME HERE IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA HELP?" Naruto and Kurama had a shouting match until Naruto forgot why he was here in the first place. "Kurama we don't have time to argue. We need to help the others."

Both of them ran towards the main hall and saw several defeated Eisenwald members. 'This looks like the work of Erza.' Naruto and Kurama simultaneously thought as well as them picking a signature on the outside. Travelling towards the exits they saw a bruised Zabuza standing in front a cyclone.

"You arrived brat. Seems to me that your friends left already to chase after Erigor. He's responsible for this wall but…**Great Waterfall!**" Zabuza broke through the cyclone easily. Naruto was confused to why he would help them. "They didn't plan to pay me, so deals off. We're not enemies anymore, also I should warn you." Zabuza explained that Esienwald are attempting to use Lullaby to kill the Guild Masters at their meeting point.

"Shit Kurama let's go! **Aqua Jet!" **Naruto set off while carrying Kurama. Zabuza took out a communication lacrima and contacted his true employer.

"It is done. The boy's potential is amazing but I can't help but feel his presence feels similar to someone I know." Zabuza told the figure.

"Of course it is. His biological mother was Kushina Uzumaki, Riku Uzumaki's sister. One of your old Seven Demon Blade comrades." Zabuza's eyes widened before they had a certain gleam to them as well as his face adorning a smile. "Your payment will arrive shortly Zabuza Momoichi."

"Roger that." Zabuza cut off the lacrima and began laughing. "So you do have a legacy after all Riku. He is pretty interesting."

(With Naruto)

'Gotta make it. Have to make it!' Naruto saw a large flame tower. 'What the?' Naruto sped up and saw his comrades having beaten Erigor.

"You know I feel as if we forgot something?" Lucy questioned to which Naruto just dropped into the ground. Lucy and the rest looked over to see Naruto with a raincloud over his head. "Oh that's right we forgot Naru…Hmph!" Gray covered her mouth.

"We didn't forget you Naruto, just ignore Lucy. Wait where is Lullaby and more importantly where's Kageyama!?" Gray saw that the pineapple haired man was nowhere in sight.

"And Gray don't forget your clothes." Gray jumped up. "Wait that means Kageyama is heading towards the Guild Master's location with the intention of using Lullaby.

(Some time later at Kageyama's location)

'Okay time to play the flute and…' "Hehehehehehehehe." Kageyama panicked and almost dropped the flute. He saw an old man wearing a jesters outfit holding a magazine containing pictures of bikini models who looked to see Kageyama stare at him. This was Makarov.

"I-I was doing research. Yeah research!" An awkward silence occurred until the old man asked a question. "So what are you doing here young man?" Makarov knew in reality but he was simply testing the Eisenwald member to make the right choice.

"I-I was just finding a quiet place to play my flute. Say old man want to hear it?" Makarov nodded at this request. However when Kageyama was about to play it his mind drifted somewhere else. He remembered what the members of Fairy Tail said to him and began to question his decision.

(Queue

"_Killing innocent people isn't going to bring back your rights!"_

"_You should try to look for the positive. You and your buddies."_

"_Kage! We need your help!"_

"_He's a member of your guild! He trusted you and you tried to kill him!"_

Natsu and the others arrived to the scene just to see to Master Makarov standing while Kageyama was seconds away from playing the flute.

"There he is!"

"Master!"

"Sshhh!" Master Bob of Blue Pegasus interrupted them. "You guys are interrupting the good part." Natsu, Gray, Naruto and Lucy were freaked out while Erza called him Master Bob. Master Goldmine was also there.

"Don't interfere Makarov knows what he is doing." Goldmine stated with confidence.

Back with Kageyama and Makarov. 'I just have to play one song and that will change everything.'

"Nothing's going to change." Makarov interrupted Kageyama's thoughts.

(Fairy Tail Main Theme-slow version)

"You cannot change the fact that those are weak shall remain weak. Now maybe it's just me but I do not think that is a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature, our insecurities are the reason why guilds even exist and they're why we have friends.

When we are with our allies it is easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way, if we are clumsy then we would stumble and bump into things but as long as we have faith in our future we continue marching forward. Our inner strength emerges on its own but we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way." Kageyama dropped the flute.

"I surrender." Kageyama bowed his head. The Fairy Tail mages went towards their master.

"Gramps!"

"What the hell? How did you kids end up in Clover?" Erza hugged Makarov but as she was wearing armour, Makarov hit his head hard.

"**Hahahaha! FOOLS!" **

(Deliora Ost)

The flute began to transform into a giant creature. It was easily tall as a mountain and looked like a fierce demon. The soldiers that usually guard the guild masters meeting location ran away after Lullaby destroyed a mountain with a mouth blast.

"**I will devour your souls!" **Lullaby barked out. Natsu stupidly wondered if souls were tasty.

'This kids an idiot. Glad Naruto didn't say something stupid.' Kurama saw Naruto telling Natsu he was wondering the same thing. Kurama face palmed 'Two peas in a pod. Why does my partner have to be an idiot?'

Makarov smirked at this.

"Let's go!" Erza commanded with Naruto, Natsu and Gray following.

(Fairy Tail-Against Magic)

Naruto dodged Lullaby's claw and began to charge his attacks. **"Sea Dragon's Rotating Axe!" **Naruto literally used a spinning version of his **Sea Dragon's Axe** in which he became a whirlwind.

"**Ice Make: Lance!" **Gray sent several ice lances against Lullaby and pierced its skin while Erza slashed it several times.

"My turn! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **The demon of Zeref was burned and pushed back.

"**Why you! Enough playing games. Now hear my song!" **When Lullaby began to play its deadly melody, instead of a song, farting noises commenced. **"What the?" **

(End Ost)

"Hey look! Erza and the others made holes on his body. They must the reason why his song doesn't play." Lucy shouted out. Lullaby looked furious and breathed out a fire blast at the spectators.

(Erza Theme)

"**Ice Make: Shield!" **Gray reacted quickly and protected the guild masters as well as the civilians. Erza equipped her flying armour which got several perverted answers, while Natsu began to eat the flames.

"I've had my fill and now I'm fired up!" Natsu struck with a flame empowered fist causing Lullaby to call him a monster. "Like you're one to talk ugly!" Natsu hit another fist before going for the finish. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu completely burned the creature and it returned to its flute form before disintegrating.

(End Ost)

"They did it!" One of the guild masters stated but the rest of the crowd, "BUT THEY DESTORYED THE GUILD MASTER'S HALL!" Makarov himself turned white and broke down comically.

"Naruto get master and run!" Erza ordered.

"Aye sir!" Naruto picked up Makarov and used **Aqua Jet **to run from the mob.

"Naruto! Don't start acting like Happy 3!" Lucy stated and ran with the others. (I say Happy 3 since Natsu acted like Happy 2 according to Lucy)

(Unknown location)

"So Natsu Dragneel and Naruto Uzumaki. Zabuza tested him well and now we have a potential sacrifice. Ultear you found a good one." A blue haired man stated towards a raven haired woman who was giggling.

"Yes Jellal and we also got to hear about your old friend Erza Scarlet." Ultear smirked as did Jellal. "So what shall we do about Zabuza now?"

"He is still a useful pawn and one of the 'Demon Blades', his specialty in water spells were just ineffective against Naruto. Besides he never showcased his 'silent killing' methods, though against a **Dragon Slayer** his methods would be useless." Jellal grew a wicked smile.

"I think I know how. He could retrieve _that._" Ultear's eyes widened and then smirked.

**End**

**Sorry had some job interviews and also sorry if this felt rushed. Next time Naruto gets his own arc instead of being in the Galuna Island arc. So there is a possibility that Wendy can be introduced earlier than the Oracion Seis arc. Also the Demon Blades are not all part of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, one of them is an OC and I will use different Naruto characters as the Demon Blades. I will use different words, some based on other anime and some my own. Please review.**

**Aqua Jet-Uses water to enhance speed. Naruto is faster than even mages that utilise Speed Magic.**


	5. Chapter 5

Two Dragon Slayers Meet

Lucy was writing a letter to her mother about her most recent adventures with Natsu and the others. When she finished it and put it in her draw, she was interrupted by a voice.

"Nice place you got here Lucy." Lucy turned around to see Gray clad in his boxers and sitting on her sofa.

'STRIPPING AND INDTRUDING!' "Get out!" Lucy kicked Gray at the chest, giving him a comical and painful expression.

"Wait it isn't what it looks like!" Gray put his hand up to be sure. "I was already naked when I got here." Gray turned his back onto Lucy to which she told him to get out. "Have you forgotten already? Today's the day."

"What day?" No soon Lucy asked that, she was dragged out to see a crowd forming.

"Hi Lucy." Mira was there alongside several members of the guild. "You're just in time, Natsu and Erza are about to begin."

"Wait you mean they're actually going to fight? But Fairy Tail's top members shouldn't fight like this!" Lucy stated with a small angry face.

"What do you mean top members?" Gray asked her in confusion.

"I mean you, Erza, Naruto and Natsu are the top three members of Fairy Tail. The strongest!" Lucy shouted the last part out.

"The strongest? What idiot told you that?" Gray retorted and we see a close up of Mira's smiling face before she covered her face with her hand and started to cry. Gray put his hands up and was behind the crying Mira.

"Uhhhh. It was you Mira." Gray stated while Lucy stated that Gray made her cry.

"Well I'll admit Natsu and the others possess manly spirits but there are stronger people. Like me!" Elfman pointed to himself while Lucy's new friend Levy of team Shadow Gear stated the Erza is the strongest woman in Fairy Tail.

Erza changed into her **Flame Empress Armour **allowing her to halve fire attacks. Happy placed his bet on Erza winning the match. They dealt some strikes at each othe but a voice held them back from continuing any longer.

"Hold it!" Everyone turned to see a toad-man interrupt the battle. "By the order of the Magical Council we are here to arrest Erza Scarlet!" Knights arrested Erza and took her to the council's headquarters while Makarov had to hold back Natsu and Naruto.

(A few hours later)

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" A small red lizard shouted out while trapped inside an upside down glass. It had Natsu's flat jacket and signature muffler.

"You sure you want out Natsu?" The lizard went silent and Makarov used **Dispelling Magic **to reveal the lizards' true form. It was Macao Conbolt who stated that he owed Natsu one and that Naruto was the one who came up with the idea.

"Naruto you planned this?" Naruto gave a cheeky grin and a peace sign. "Let us hope Natsu doesn't do anything too rash." Makarov sighed before he smacked Naruto with his enlarged fist. "Naruto you fool!"

(Erza's 'Trial')

Erza stood in front of the prosecution which included Seigrain who confronted Erza earlier this day to warn her not to reveal their past connection.

"Now let us begin." Suddenly a huge explosion occurred.

"I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" It was Natsu disguised as a poor imitation of Erza and he was wearing a red wig with a barrel and boots. "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR IMPRISONING ME! AND IT BETTER WORSE THAN PLANNING TO KILL THE GUILD MASTERS!"

Everyone in the council began stunned at Natsu's arrival, even Seigrain made a funny face. An older member sighed and told the knights to take them away where Natsu later learned that Erza was not really in danger and this was all for show.

(Next day in Fairy Tail building)

"FREEDOM!" Natsu was his usual ecstatic self and began laughing while most of the other members grumbled. "Hey Erza let's continue our fight!"

"I'm not in the mood now Natsu." Natsu being Natsu didn't listen and charged Erza who punched him at the stomach which made the others have dinner plates for eyes.

"Okay let's fight then." Happy announced Erza as the winner while Gray and Elfman laughed. Makarov's eyes began to narrow tiredly with the tiny guild master's head falling down slightly.

"Master?" Mira questioned.

"He's here." Soon enough Mira and the others fell down, all of them sleeping. Naruto also fell asleep and coincidently Kurama wasn't sleeping for once.

"Do you have to do that every single time you come in to the guild Mystogan?" Kurama was annoyed at the youth who just ignored him and got a request from the board.

"I'll take this one. I'm leaving Master and Kurama." Makarov asked him to release the **Sleeping Spell **he cast on the others. ".5." As soon as Mystogan left the others awoke from their slumber.

"Damn it. Mystogan was here." Naruto claimed to which the others agreed.

"Mystogan?" Lucy asked.

"A candidate for Fairy Tail's strongest member. He uses **Sleep Magic **and that's why we all fell asleep. Also no one has ever seen Mystogan's face apart from Kurama and Gramps." Gray explained to Lucy but their conversation was interrupted by a smug voice.

"Actually that's not true. I've seen his face." Everyone looked up to see a blond spikey haired man with a lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye and he wore headphones over his ears.

(Laxus Theme)

"Laxus!" Naruto shouted out. Lucy looked at Naruto who saw her staring at him. "He's Laxus, another candidate for Fairy Tail's strongest mage. None of us have ever beat him."

"Hahahaha! So you finally see clearly Uzumaki that I am superior in…"

"Shut up Laxus! I admit you're strong but you're nothing compared to _him!"_ Laxus' eyes widened at this before they narrowed dangerously at Naruto but he was interrupted from his thoughts by Natsu.

"Laxus fight me!" Laxus' arrogant smirk returned.

"Natsu you just got beat by Erza." Gray muttered and the others agreed.

"That's right. How can you beat me if you couldn't even beat her?" Erza was furious at what Laxus was implying and the other members slowly backed away from her.

"Laxus come down and fight me!" Natsu roared at him.

"Why don't you come up here and fight me Natsu?" Natsu obliged but Makarov stopped him with his enlarged hand.

"You're not allowed go up there. Not yet Natsu. And Laxus stop what you are doing before I have to hurt you." Laxus still had the confident smirk.

"Alright I'll leave but not before saying this. Remember everyone I am the strongest, not Mystogan, Erza or even that _geezer_! So watch your mouth Naruto or do I need to remind you of _her._" Naruto winced before his eyes were covered by his hair while Laxus left all of them with his laughter echoing.

(End Ost)

'Laxus. I'll get stronger until I beat you!' Naruto went up to the board and got a request from it. "Master I'll be going on this request." Makarov nodded and Naruto left the guild building while Kurama watched him go on his own. The rest of the guild went back to normal besides two members, Makarov and Kurama.

"You aren't going with him?" Makarov asked Kurama who shook his head. "Strange you always usually do Kurama."

"Naruto's strong he can handle it. Also he is unpredictable like some other idiot so I actually feel sorry for his enemies." Kurama looked over to Natsu with Makarov nodding. Makarov reached for his drink but it exploded at him, covering him with alcoholic substances.

"NARUTO!" The rest of the guild knew Makarov fell for another one of Naruto's pranks and they had to deal with it much to their grief. 'I wonder what job request Naruto picked up?' Makarov thought before returning to his angry state.

(With Naruto)

'Okay so all I have to do is get rid of a Wyvern attacking a small town down East from Magnolia. Piece of cake!' Naruto then thought of what Laxus said earlier when he mentioned _her._ An image of a white haired girl who looked similar to Mirajane flashed in his mind but Naruto shook his head to get rid of it.

'Focus Naruto! You've got a job to do!' Naruto caught a train that would make it faster for him to travel towards the small village. He used his **Therapeia **to negate his motion sickness and boarded the train. Naruto was interrupted by a timid voice.

"Excuse me sir. But do you mind if I can sit with you? All of the other seats are taken." Naruto saw a beautiful girl with vibrant blue hair, sparkling brown eyes, large breasts, shapely legs and a beautiful face.

'She's beautiful and she smells familiar? Focus Naruto!' "No I don't mind. You can sit here Miss uhmmm." Naruto did not know the young woman's name.

"Wendy. Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you sir and thank you." She sat across him with her hands on her lap.

"Please call me Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Wendy." Naruto gave a grin that made Wendy blush and look away for a while. "So where are you heading Wendy?"

"A place called Rose Village. I heard they have a special item that allows you to find any person in the world. I actually want to use it to find someone myself." Wendy gave a small smile which made Naruto notice that it had a slight sad tint to it, a feeling Naruto knew too well but he wouldn't question it just yet.

"Rose Village? That's nearby Hana Village. I'm heading there to do exterminate a wyvern problem. Say maybe after I've completed my quest I can see if I can find that item as well 'cause I'm looking for someone myself." Naruto thought about Jormungandr before he turned his attention back to Wendy.

"You're a mage too?" Naruto was slightly shocked that Wendy was a mage as well but it did not faze him that much.

"PASSANGERS WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE STATION! PLEASE EXIT!"

"Let's go Wendy." Both of them got up and left the train. They eventually walked out of the station. "So where were we? Oh yeah. So you're a mage Wendy too and I bet you have awesome magic too!" Naruto told her excitedly while Wendy put her hands behind her back and nervously tapped her foot.

"No it's nothing. I'm a support type, I can use spells that can make people stronger and I can heal them. I use **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.**" It took a moment for Naruto to register what she said until he finally shouted.

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" Wendy jumped before she had her arms in front of her.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She began to tear up while Naruto realised his mistake.

"N-no! I'm sorry for my outburst, I was just shocked that you are a **Dragon Slayer **that's all. I'm very very very sorry!" Naruto bowed at her but Wendy managed to forgive him and became open once more.

"It's alright Naruto. But why are you surprised that I'm a **Dragon Slayer**?" Wendy asked the million dollar question. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Because I'm the **Sea Dragon Slayer.**" Now it was Wendy's turned to be shocked.

"R-really!" She asked Naruto who nodded.

"I also use **Coral Magic**. You want to use the item in Rose Village to find your Dragon parent don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. When Wendy nodded Naruto grinned at her. "Say why don't we do our quests together Wendy, that way we would be killing two birds with one stone?"

"Sure that sounds like fun. So does this make us friends?" Wendy was very cheerful and gave her own gentle smile that was equally infectious as Naruto's own.

"Of course it does. In fact we're already friends." Naruto and Wendy heard thunder and new it was going to rain soon. Naruto grabbed Wendy's arm and ran for shelter with the blushing girl being dragged along.

(Unknown location-Seven Kin of Purgatory Ost)

"So Zabuza was defeated by a brat that can eat water? Ridiculous notion isn't it Itachi?" A blue skinned man stated arrogantly.

"I do not think so Kisame. Zabuza simply lost because of his opponents' advantage over him. I would be careful of the brat you speak about because your element is also water." The one named Itachi possessed long raven hair and red menacing eyes.

"Still it's a shame to see one of the former 'Demon Blades' lose to a brat. It looks like we need to kill Zabuza for tarnishing the name of the 'Seven Demon Blades', right Itachi?" Kisame gave a grin that was similar to a shark's.

"It is not up to us Kisame. Lord Riku shall decide his fate." Itachi left but he secretly thought about the person who defeated Zabuza Momoichi, Naruto Uzumaki. 'Kushina my master, your legacy lives. I shall ensure that he is safe.' With that both men left the area to find shelter from the rain.

**End sorry for the delay. Had a brilliant week and I shall update my other storiesas soon as I can. Next one shall be Rise of a Mage and then Earth Dragon. I will continue my other stories as well and I already have an ending in mind for one of them. Also the reason why Itachi is a Demon Blade member is because he is able to use a katana with extreme precision and skill. I don't know what blade I should let Itachi have please forward any suggestions.**


End file.
